marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Damon Macready
Damon Macready was a former police officer, the father of Mindy Macready and is the crime fighting hero known as Big Daddy. Biography ''Kick-Ass What is shown of Big Daddy's past is restricted to the last 10 years. Damon Macready was once a New York police officer, with his friend Marcus, but was framed as a drug dealer by Frank D'Amico. Damon spent 5 years in jail, missing the first 5 years of his daughters life. His time in jail consisted of him planning and scheming about how to get revenge on Frank D'Amico. Once freed from jail, and re-united with his daughter (later known as Hit-Girl), he set to work executing his plan. He then proceeded to spend the next 5 years training his young daughter about weaponry, fighting styles and how to take a bullet to the chest. Later, son of crime boss Frank D'Amico, Red Mist learns that Big Daddy and Hit-Girl, not Kick-Ass, are the vigilantes intent on bringing down his father's business. He fools Kick-Ass into taking him to meet the two, in order to lure all three heroes into a trap. Frank thinks first that it is 'Kick-Ass' doing, but Chris shows him a surveilance tape of Big Daddy killing all the men and burning the building, Frank doesn't agree about Kick-Ass and has both him and Big Daddy captured and he then lets his men post a live video of beating up and torturing Big Daddy and Kick-Ass, just as they are about to set the place on fire and kill them both, Hit-Girl comes and kills all the men and rescues Kick-Ass but Big Daddy gets badly burned and dies, so Hit-Girl and Kick-Ass decide to break into D'Amico's place and they kill all the men and finally come face-to-face with D'Amico. Kick-Ass 2 Macready's legacy is often brought up, in the end Dave put's on his armor for the final battle. Relationships *Mindy Macready/Hit Girl - Daughter. *Dave Lizewski - Ally. *Frank D'Amico - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Vaughn series (1 film) **Kick-Ass'' (First appearance) - Nicolas Cage **''Kick-Ass'' (Mentioned only/deleted scene) Behind the scenes *In the comics, Big Daddy wears a butcher's uniform, but as a joke, the filmmakers chose him to wear a costume parodying the DC Comics superhero Batman in the movie adaptation. His resemblance to Batman is even noted in the beginning of the film. **In the comics, Big Daddy's backstory as a cop framed by John Genovese (Frank D'Amico in the film) turned out to be false, him actually being an average officer worker having a mid-life crisis who abducted Mindy from his ex-wife and trained her and himself to be superheroes to feel special and live out a fantasy, much like Dave. As such, he was actually completely unassociated with Genovese in the comic beforehand, actually instigating and provoking him into conflict simply because they needed a villain, and confesses such to Dave before he dies. However, in the film, his backstory as a cop is genuine, as is his crusade against Frank D'Amico to bring him down, albeit in a theatrical way. He also has legal custody of Mindy as opposed to abducting her. Gallery Damon_1.jpg|Damon Macready. Big Daddy 4.jpg|Big Daddy in a warehouse. Big Daddy poster.jpg|Big Daddy Poster. Big Daddy.jpg Category:Kick-Ass characters Category:Police officers Category:Secret keepers Category:Secret identities Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Martial arts skills Category:Deceased